


Hakkesho Kai-tsuuga

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkesho Kai - tsuuga...They were never going to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakkesho Kai-tsuuga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Rock Lee, Naruto or Neji, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> The children mentioned in this one-shot however, belong to me. ;D

 “ANYTHING **_you_** can do…I can do better!”

 

“Hah!”

 

“Yip!”

 

“Again!”

 

“Hai!!”

 

Hinata looked up in time to see her daughter and her ninken companion Tenshi slid to a stop several feet away from the tree she was situated in.

 

In the distance, the familiar blue that was Hakkesho Kaiten rotated slowly to a halt, revealing a young man whose eyes shone with determination.

 

“OHHHHHHHWWWWWAAAAAAAAA….”

 

The young man’s eyes met Hinata’s briefly, seeing the visible groan in the deflation of her shoulders as the dark-haired woman dressed in pink spandex flew onto the scene.

 

“Grrrrrrrrrr…..WOOF!”

 

“Interesting combination.”

 

Inuzuka Kiba smiled down at his wife, other hand settled on his own ninken’s head.

 

“Hakkesho Kai-tsuuga.”

 

“It’s a silly name too.”

 

“Don’t call it that. Lee-kun was courteous enough to even offer to name it for us.”

 

When his wife didn’t answer, he spoke again, “But you’re not gonna use it are you?”

 

“No. Even Neji-nii-san dis-approves.”

 

 He raised an eyebrow at her response, “And Naruto does?”

 

She giggled, shaking her head at him, “Hokage-sama dis-approves of the name as well.”

 

At that he laughed, “That’s Naruto-kun for you.” She smiled knowingly back up at him, “And Lee-kun as well. She takes after him. I wonder how she does it?”

 

“Who, Sakura-chan? I’m not worried about Sakura-chan. It’s Lee-kun you should be worried about.”

 

That got another laugh out of her and from Kiba’s side, Akamaru gave a sharp bark.

 

In the distance, Tenshi answered with a bark of her own.

 

As his wife rose to the balls of her foot, eyes searching for the familiar chakra patterns that was her daughter and her companions, Kiba made to squint into the distance, shading his eyes from the overhead sun, “They’ll be fine. Home before sundown.”

 

He was laughing as he went inside, “Hakkesho Kai-tsuuga. Tch.”


End file.
